Flaahgra
'''Flaahgra' (sometimes mispelled as Flaaghra) is an enormous mutated plant-like creature in the game Metroid Prime, and is the main boss of the Chozo Ruins. Origin Flaahgra was likely once an ordinary plant -- perhaps a sacred one as it had the honor of being the Chozo's centerpiece flower in the Sunchamber. However, the destructive Phazon mutated it beyond all recognition, resulting in this monstrous beast. Flaahgra secreted a poison which tainted the waters of the Ruins. The water was so toxic and corrosive it dealt damage to Samus on contact, but was totally cleansed the instant Flaahgra was defeated. Battle Flaahgra begins the battle with one solar panel active. If Samus can disable it with missiles or Charge Beam shots, she can switch off the Mirror Arrays that give Flaahgra the sunlight it needs to stay alive. Afterwards, its tentacles retract, allowing her to enter a Morph Ball-sized tunnel and Bomb the creature's base. The process repeats, as Flaahgra activates one more reflector panel each time, up to a maximum of four. Flaahgra can also restore power to the disabled panels if Samus is too slow to blast the rest of them. In terms of offense, it can slash with its enormous scythes and spray a substance that spawns acidic plants along the floor. Flaahgra can be temporarily stunned by repeated blows to the head and chest. After all four trenches have been bombed, the beast dies, and the ruins' water supply returns to its normal, unpolluted state. Official website "Flaahgra is a massive plant-based life-form with a snake-like body and powerful arms. It gains its strength from sunlight. The tentacles it uses to attach itself to the ground are also used to absorb water. The creature's mutated hydration system pollutes the water source with noxious excretions, creating the perfect environment for Flaahgra's growth and nourishment. Flaahgra is extremely territorial, and will viciously attack any intruders." Its central nervous system is located near its base, where sprawling tentacles are tightly affixed to the ground." Logbook entries Flaahgra "This mutant plant is the source of toxic water in the ruins. Flaahgra's growth cycle has been radically accelerated. As a result, it requires near-constant exposure to solar energy to remain active. This exposure has made Flaahgra's outer shell thick and durable. Concentrated weapon fire can daze it for short periods, but its lower root system is unprotected and vulnerable, however. Exploit this flaw when possible." Flaahgra Tentacle "One of Flaahgra's tentacles fills a narrow drainage channel in the Sunchamber. Analysis indicates that Flaahgra's central nervous system may be located at the base of this structure." Trivia *Before entering the Sunchamber, a Holobanner depicting a picture of Flaahgra in pink can be seen, but is not scannable. *Flaahgra may have been a large Bloodflower that was heavily mutated by Phazon. *For reasons undisclosed as of yet, in the PAL and Japanese versions of Metroid Prime, an extended version of Flaahgra's theme plays when it is fought. It is said that the music does not loop correctly in the NTSC versions of Metroid Prime. The Wii versions retains this full rendition of the theme. *Interestingly, after obtaining the Thermal Visor, the flower is seen to be giving off heat, still. This may mean that Flaahgra is still alive but crippled and unable to poison the water; it may also mean that the plant is simply no longer corrupted. References Gallery File:Prime_Trilogy_-_Flaahgra.jpg|Samus battles the Flaahgra. File:Flagra side head.jpg Image:Plant_boss_page.jpg Image:FlaahgraAttack.png File:Mprime 14 big.jpg File:Mprime 15.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Tallon IV Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Poisonous Flora, Fauna, and Fungi Category:Plantlife